Descobrindo Você
by The Girl of The Shadow
Summary: O quase assassinato da melhor policial de Tókio, abalará a cidade. No meio de todo o terror, duas pessoas irão se conhecer e se apaixonarem. [SessRin] [Reeditada!]


_O vento fazia balançar os cabelos sedosos do Youkai que andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Tókio._

**- Sangue... - **_Murmurou ao ver uma coisa brilhando._** - Sangue humano...**

_Aproximou-se, cauteloso. Parou ao ver que era uma mulher, de longos cabelos pretos. Encontrou um crachá e leu-o: Nakayoshi Rin, policial de Tókio._

_Não deveria ajudá-la. Deveria deixá-la morrer. Mas não o fez. Colocou-a em seus braços, e levou-a até o seu esconderijo. O único lugar onde poderia ter um pouco de paz._

_Quando chegou onde pretendia, depositou-a na sua cama de casal, efoi mexer em seu computador. Procuraria algumas informações sobre ela._  
_9.800 páginas, foi o que encontrou. Soube tudo sobre ela._

**- Nakayoshi Rin, 27 anos, melhor policial de Tókio. Solteira, tem um filho... **

_Olhou novamente para a humana que estava deitada em sua cama, e depois dirigiu o olhar parao machucado, que ainda sangrava. Não era obrigação dele trocar os curativos. Se ela morresse, uma vida a menos no mundo. Se ele vivesse, melhor para ela. Mesmo assim, aquilo o incomodou. Foi ao banheiro, pegou um pouco de gazes, e fez o curativo. _

_Logo após de terminar, trocou a roupa da menina, por uma camisola. _

_Era a camisola de sua ex-mulher. Deveria se envergonhar de vesti-lá uma humana. _

_Saiu do quarto, e voltou a se concentrar em seus pensamentos. Seria mais um longo dia de espera._

**S&R**

_Acordou, e percebeu que estava em um ambiente totalmente estranho. _

_Onde estaria? Logo percebeu, que o ambiente era de luxo. Peças de cristais enfeitando o quarto. Levantou e logo sua atenção se prendeu em um quadro: era uma Youkai de cabelos pretos, presos em um coque, olhos vermelhos. Quem seria?_

_Ouviu a porta se abrindo, e virou-se assustada._

**- Vejo que já acordou. - **_uma voz fria se pronunciou. A garota ficou surpresa com a beleza dele: era um Youkai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados. - _**Está se sentindo melhor? **_- Indagou._

_Ainda surpresa, Rin apenas acentiu com a cabeça. _

**- On... Onde estou? - **_Já recuperando a voz, Rin perguntou. _**- O que aconteceu? Quem é você? Onde você me achou? E quem... Me trocou?**

**- Você fala demais, para quem, ontem, foi quase morta.**

_Rin não entendeu a pergunta._

**- Quase morta? Do que você está falando?**

_Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Apenas sau do quarto, deixando Rin sozinha._

_Rin colocou a mão sobre o ferimento, e soltou um gemido de dor. Como doía!_

_Novamente, a porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru apareceu. Mas agora estava segurando alguns gases e um vidrinho na mão._

**- Se não se importar, trocarei o seu curativo.**

_Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente._

**- Não preciso disso... Já estou bem... - **_Disse, e com muita dificuldade, levantou-se da cama, ficando em pé, mas apoiada com a mão na cama._

**- Obrigada por tudo, mas... Onde está a minha roupa?**

**- Ainda está muito fraca... Vai morrer desse jeito...**

_Ela ignorou as palavras de Sesshoumaru._

**- Minhas roupas?**

**- Mandei a criada lavar... Ainda não estão secas.**

_Rin praguejou mentalmente. Precisava sair daquele lugar. Estava muito preocupada com o seu filho. Tinha medo do que _eles _poderiam fazer com ele._

**- Nesse caso, eu irei assim mesmo.**

_Viu que sua arma estava em cima de uma escrivaninha, e pegou-a. Foi andando em direção a saída, mas Sesshoumaru a deteve._

**- Não vai sair daqui com essa camisola.**

**- Como?**

**- Essa camisola é a única lembrança da minha mulher. Não deixarei você sair daqui com ela.**

**-Ahn... Tudo bem... Acho que dá para esperar a minha roupa secar. **

_Mesmo estando quase morrendo, ela ficou de pé. Não conhecia o Youkai, não sabia onde estava... Era melhor se precaver._

**- Não vou ataca-la, se é isso que teme.**

_Era aquilo que ela temia? Não, não era._

**- Você... Falou que... Me encontrou quase morta?**

**- Estava deitada em um beco. Levou uma facada na barriga... **_– Sesshoumaru olhou para o ferimento de Rin. _**– Não sei como pude me preocupar com você... Deixe eu trocar o seu ferimento. **

**N/A - **Essa fanfic está sendo reeditada... Como algumas pessoas perceberam, deletei todas as minhas fanfics, durante um ataque de irritação, porque o não queria posta-las. Mas parece que TUDO voltou ao normal...

Em relação a outra conta que eu fiz... Ahn... Vou deletá-la. o.o E a outra... Vai continuar existindo, mas só para personagens Originais. )

Kissus!

E Reviews, hein? ;)


End file.
